Todo o nada
by NatSolano
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki tiene una carrera como patinador, un novio y amigos que lo defenderán a capa y espada. ¿Pero qué pasa si este novio no es lo que parece y sus amigos Phichit y Chris tratan de separarlos? Phichit y Chris no descansarán hasta convencer a Yuuri de que el amor se encuentra en otro lado.
1. chapter 1

Capítulo 01: "Yuuri y su no tan querido novio"

10:00 AM Whatsapp

Yuuri K: Hola Phichit!

PChit:Hey Yuuri!!!! Y ese milagro? Todo bien?

Yuuri K: jaja...Si...en realidad todo bien...muy bien...quiero decirte algo...

PChit: Pues dime

Yuuri K: No...prefiero decírtelo después en persona...ahora seguro estás entrenando...podemos vernos más tarde a tomar un café? A las 6 donde siempre?

PChit: Oh no me dejes con la intriga! Son buenas nuevas?

Yuuri K: Pues...Si...

PChit: Oh por Dios! Por fin!!!! Dime que lo dejaste!

Yuuri K: De qué hablas?

PChit: Vamos...dime que por fin te diste cuenta de lo idiota

que es tu novio y le dijiste adiós!

Yuuri K: Phichit! Cómo dices eso? /

PChit:Bueno..si no es eso vamos..dime...

Yuuri K: No, ya hablamos más tarde...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El "hablamos más tarde" de Yuuri le preocupaba a Phichit sobremanera. Él quería a Yuuri como el hermano que nunca había tenido pero desde que había empezado a salir con Georgi Popovich dos años atrás Yuuri había cambiado mucho. Se había alejado de todos los que lo querían para desvivirse por ese ruso detestable que sólo abría la boca para hablar bien de sí mismo.

Al principio pensó que quizás era una cosa suya, que debía tenerle paciencia...y por eso decidió darle una, dos, tres...decenas de oportunidades para convencerse de lo contrario...

Pero era algo que iba más allá de su propio entendimiento: Georgi era el hombre más odioso que había conocido en toda su vida.

Y lo mismo opinaban Takeshi, Yuuko, Kenjirou y Chris. Cada vez que lo veían sufrían para saludarlo amablemente y solamente lo hacían por el aprecio que le tenían a Yuri.

¿Por qué había tenido que competir en Tokyo esa vez por la copa NHK? ¿Por qué habían asignado a Georgi a esa competencia también? El destino era raro e injusto, pensaba Phichit, quien esperaba que las nuevas noticias de Yuuri no tuvieran nada que ver con su antipático novio ruso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 AÑOS ATRÁS, TRES MESES DESPUÉS DE NHK Trophy de Tokyo en algún café de Hasetsu

-Phichit...quiero contarte que estoy saliendo con alguien...-dijo Yuuri tímidamente y con las mejillas muy rosadas.

-Qué!!!! - Dijo sorprendido Phichit, quién casi se atora con el café que estaba tomando.-CÓMO? CUÁNDO?DÓNDE?

\- Sólo pasó...no sé...- dijo Yuuri casi susurrando. La confesión lo estaba matando. Si había alguien que NO estaba acostumbrado a dar noticias de nuevos novios...ese era Yuuri Katsuki - Vino a competir por el NHK y nuestras habitaciones eran contiguas, nos topamos muchas veces en el pasillo o en el ascensor, me contaba chistes en los intervalos...fue muy tierno...durante la gala después de la competencia nos pasamos el tiempo riendo, conversando...y pues...me besó...

-YUURI KATSUKI JAMÁS TE PERDONARÉ QUE HAYAS ESPERADO DOS MESES DESDE TU PRIMER BESO CON ESTE CHICO PARA RECIÉN DECÍRMELO...

-Lo siento Phichit...me daba vergüenza...y no sabía si estábamos verdaderamente saliendo o no...

-¿Cómo que no sabías si estaban saliendo?- preguntó Phichit sin entender - Yuuri...creo que con un beso ya te puedes ir haciendo una idea de que estás saliendo con alguien!

-Es lo que yo también pensé ! - dijo Yuuri subiendo un poco más su nivel de voz casi inaudible y buscando alguna manera de defenderse - pero después de que regresó a Rusia no nos hablamos más...esperé a que me escribiera y varias semanas después no sabía nada de él así que...pues le escribí yo. Al principio sus conversaciones eran muy cortantes pero poco a poco volvimos a reírnos por el Skype y pues...ya por fin me ha dicho que acepta que tenemos algo...que está bien que salgamos...

Por alguna razón a Phichit este tal ruso le había parecido muy raro. Había coqueteado con el tierno Yuuri, le había dado un beso y luego se había desaparecido del mapa, conversando fríamente con Yuuri sólo porque éste le había escrito cansado de esperar...y encima le había dicho que POR FIN (después de la insistencia de Yuuri, asumía el tailandés) aceptaba "tener algo" con él? Esa no parecía la forma correcta de tratar a alguien que te interesaba...

Phichit esperaba que ese tal Georgi no fuera tan raro como lo que escuchaba...o si no...se las arreglaría con él..No iba a permitir que nadie lastime a su adorable amigo Yuuri...De eso estaba muy seguro!


	2. Capítulo 2: Debe ser amor

21:00 Whatsapp

P+Chit: Chris...SOS!!!

CHRIS.GI: Qué paso Phichit?

P+Chit: Emergencia nacional!

CHRIS.GI: No me digas que el perro de Seung Gil

se comió tu CD-Karaoke de "The King and The skater"...

P+Chit: Oh por Dios..eso es sencillamente CRUEL! HOMBRE MALIGNO!!!!

CHRIS.GI: Habla ya!!! Qué pasa!!!!

P+Chit: Se nos casa! Yuuri se nos casa! Me acaba de contar que Georgi le ha pedido matrimonio!

CHRIS.GI: ¡QUÉ!

P+Chit: ¡Preferiría que se convirtiera en un monje del Tibet!

CHRIS.GI: No lo creo...espera...dónde estás?

P+Chit: En casa..ya llegué...pero no dudo que esta noticia me pueda causar pesadillas en la noche...

CHRIS.GI: Dame 15 Min y estoy por allá para que me cuentes los detalles...

P+Chit: Trae Pizza y Gaseosa...MATARÉ A YUURI POR CAUSAR MI HAMBRE POR ANSIEDAD!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  


Yuuri no se había dado cuenta cuándo la relación con Georgi se había vuelto seria.

Si, claro que disfrutaba pasar el tiempo con él...el poco tiempo que podía pasar con él...si es que pasar el tiempo con él incluía las conversaciones de Skype y los mensajes y audios por Whatsapp..

Georgi era un chico gracioso y amable... Pero el novio de Yuuri casi no tenía tiempo para nada. Entre sus entrenamientos en Rusia, sus presentaciones por todo el mundo y su participación en un grupo de teatro amateur era un milagro poder conversar con él.

Por eso Yuuri se esforzaba tanto por estar disponible para él cuando así lo quisiera. Él entendía que su novio era muy importante y, después de todo, uno debía entender y facilitar las cosas a su pareja.

No importaba si Georgi lo llamaba en la madrugada y se ponía a contar por dos horas lo genial que le había salido su rutina sin pensar en que Yuuri debía dormir, o que Yakov le llamara la atención a Yuuri en la mañana por no haber descansado mejor o por qué el entrenador ruso de Georgi con apellido incomprensible parecía no apreciar su talento innato para brillar en el deporte.

No importaba si Yuuri dejaba de lado a sus amigos para poder skypear, o si a veces Georgi era demasiado brusco con él y podía tratar de desquitar en Yuuri su mal humor cuando estaba muy estresado y tampoco importaba el que Georgi era normalmente el que hacía las llamadas...pero muy pocas veces las contestaba.

Aun así, pensaba Yuuri, tenía que ser amor. Tenía que serlo porque ya llevaban dos años en esa rutina. Tenía que serlo porque el amor no era rosa como le habían contado ni incluía pasión...

El amor al parecer, distaba mucho de lo que se había imaginado. Quizás el amor se resumía a tratar de complacer al otro y que el otro retribuya con agradecimiento y cariño lo que se hace por él. Si...el amor no debe ser egoísta...debe ser sacrificado y dedicado...

Para Yuuri el amor era entrega y él ya había decidido entregarle todo a Georgi...Después de todo...era Georgi quien lo había buscado, era Georgi quien le había coqueteado y era Georgi quien ahora le había dicho para casarse...

...¿Cómo no darle todo a esa persona que se había fijado en él? ¿En él sobre todo: el menos vistoso ni sorprendente de los patinadores profesionales?

Georgi había visto algo en él que él mismo no comprendía...

-Si...-pensaba Yuuri mientras se acostaba en la cama agotado por el entrenamiento - debe ser que me ama...

Cogió su celular para llamarlo pero, como casi siempre, no contestó. Le dejó un mensaje y se durmió.

Dos horas y media después Yuuri saltó casi aterrado ante el ruido de su celular en plena noche.

-Yuuri...

-Hola Georgi...te llamé porque te extrañ---

-¡Yuuri no lo vas a creer! - dijo Georgi emocionado e ignorando total y brutalmente lo que Yuuri le quería decir... - Hoy me llamaron los de "International Figure Skater" para hacerme una entrevista que saldrá en la página central! ¡Saldré YO en la portada!

\- ¡Qué bien, cariño..eso me hace...

-Yuuri...déjame hablar - interrumpió molesto el novio - ...por favor ya sabes que me molesta que me interrumpan en medio de las conversaciones...

-Lo siento...- dijo Yuuri casi apenado

-Bueno, te decía...-y el monólogo prosiguió por dos horas más.

Si \- pensaba Yuuri tratando de convencerse y luchando para no quedarse dormido por el cansancio - definitivamente debe ser amor...

\----------------------------------------------------

Nota: Sé que en este capítulo todo es más descriptivo y, salvo Chris y Pichit al principio, el capítulo se centra sólo en Yuuri.

Para mi es importante en que se concentren en la forma cómo Yuuri interpreta como amor las "atenciones" (o más bien desatenciones) de Georgi . Esto es porque no debemos de olvidar la falta de autoconfianza de Yuuri, tanto así que trata de convencer a su corazón que la poca atención de Georgi es suficiente para considerarla amor.

Quería decir esto para que entiendan a Yuuri y puedan después ver que ninguno de sus amigos está de acuerdo con esta forma de ver el amor y más bien detestan a Georgi justamente por la forma cómo lo trata.

Bueno...espero que les haya gustado. Trataré de colgar mañana el siguiente capítulo :)


	3. Capítulo 3: Ese oro no es el otro oro

10:00 AM Whatsapp

CHRIS.GI: Hola Guapo!!! :)

Yuuri K: Chris!

CHRIS.GI: nos vamos al cine con los chicos..te animas?

Yuuri K: Claro! Hace tiempo que no voy a ver una película..

CHRIS.GI: Perfecto! Me encontraré con Phichit fuera del cine a las 7:00

Yuuri K: No estaré estorbando si me encuentro con uds? No quiero ser violinista :P

CHRIS.GI: No te preocupes...tengo una debilidad por los asiáticos tiernos con buenas piernas...así que ven porque aquí hay espacio para ti y para muchos más :) mmmmm

Yuri K: CHRIS!!!!

Yuuri terminó su rutina con una sonrisa.

Hacía muchas semanas que no veía a sus amigos ni salía con ellos. Phichit y Chris entrenaban duro y Takeshi y Yuuko se volvían locos con Axel, Loop y Lutz.

Además, entre entrenar, pensar en Georgi y escucharlo hablar por horas cuando se quería quejar de algo se le iba el tiempo volando.  
La temporada recién había terminado y por eso se podía dar el lujo de relajarse un poco en el entrenamiento. Así no le gustara a Yakov...Le diría que hoy se iba a ir temprano a casa. Así es... y no importaba lo que le dijera su entrenador... Así que cogió sus cosas con determinación y se dio la vuelta...

-¡¡¡¡YURI KATSUKI VEN AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE!!!!

El grito de Yakov hizo resonar las paredes del Ice Castle. A Yuuri le quedaban dos opciones mientras se escabullía con su maletín de entrenamiento hacia la salida: Se daba la vuelta y asumía con responsabilidad y madurez su decisión...o se hacía el loco y corría tan rápido como pudiera.

Para cuando Yakov abría por segunda vez la boca Yuuri ya se encontraba en la esquina...

.....................................................

-Yuuri!!!! - decía emocionado Chris mientras abrazaba al pelinegro - Por fin nos vemos!   
\- Hola Chris...hola Pichit!  
\- Yuuri...le contaba a Chris que tenías BUENAS nuevas para contarnos... - remarcaba Phichit mientras intercambiaba miradas sospechosas con Chris.  
-Ah...sí....es que...  
-¡Hola Chicos! - dos voces al unísono los saludaban. Eran Kenjirou y Seung Gil

Ese día había un gran estreno. La cola de la boletería ya era muy grande y seguían esperando su turno para comprar mientras conversaban amigablemente.

\- Bueno Yuuri - dijo Chris - ahora estamos completos. Yuuko dijo que no podría venir con Takeshi porque Lutz estaba con fiebre. Dinos...qué buenas noticias tienes para darnos?  
\- Bueno...yo... - Yuuri se puso rojo como un tomate y a pesar de que abría la boca los sonidos no salían de ella - yo...Georgi...nosotros... - los segundos transcurrían como horas.  
\- SE VA A CASAR OK!!! GEORGI LE PIDIÓ MATRIMONIO!!!! MI AMIGO SE VA CASAR CON SU NOVIO RUSOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!- Phichit Chulanont impaciente no pudo con su genio y gritó a todos los cielos la noticia referente a su mejor amigo. Fue tal el volumen que empleó que la gente haciendo cola en el cine volteó a mirarlos. Algunos de ellos sonrieron y felicitaron de lejos, otros los miraron de pies a cabeza por el escándalo armado y otros se rieron...  
\- PHICHIT!!!!! - exclamó indignado Yuuri, con el rostro más escarlata del mundo - Cómo se te ocurre...  
\- Yuuri...si dejaba que nos terminaras de contar íbamos a esperar hasta la siguiente era del hielo...más bien agradece mis habilidades comunicativas :)

Yuuri volteó a mirar a sus amigos. Chris esbozaba lo que parecía una media sonrisa forzada, Kenjirou tenía los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión y se sobaba la nuca y Seung Gil miraba como siempre...el pobre no había nacido con el poder de la expresión facial...

\- Qué? - dijo Phichit reclamando - ¿No le van a decir nada???  
\- Te felicito Yuuri! - se apresuró nerviosamente Chris - estoy seguro en expresarme en nombre de todos cuando digo que tu felicidad es nuestra felicidad...¿Verdad chicos? - y volteó a mirar a los demás como exigiéndoles apoyo...  
\- Si...si claro - se escuchó a media voz y se esbozaron medias sonrisas por todos lados.

Yuuri devolvió las sonrisas a medias con otra media sonrisa. Él sabía que Georgi no era el favorito de sus amigos. Muy pocas veces lo habían visto y la verdad es que no tenían mucho en común con él. Por alguna razón sus amigos se aburrían cuando Georgi hablaba sin parar de sus magníficas rutinas, sus conexiones con el ballet nacional ruso y sus presentaciones magistrales con su grupo de teatro.

\- Y dinos Yuuri...¿Cómo fue que te propuso matrimonio? - preguntó Chris en un afán por romper el silencio incómodo que se había creado.  
\- Bueno...estábamos hablando de su entrenamiento y su rutina nueva cuando dijo que ya llevábamos un tiempo saliendo y que ya me tenía la confianza suficiente para darme algo...  
\- Ok...- dijeron dudando los demás. La expresión "dar algo" era muy general y podía ser desde dar un libro hasta dar lástima.  
\- Entonces...Georgi me enseñó por la video cámara una medalla dorada y me dijo " Un oro así te quiero dar, Yuuri...

Phichit abría y cerraba los ojos rápidamente sin entender mucho cómo esa conversación terminaba siendo una propuesta de matrimonio.  
Yuuri notó la expresión confundida de sus amigos y siguió explicando algo impaciente.

\- No entienden? Darme un oro así? Los anillos son de oro...y ya llevamos saliendo un tiempo...por eso ya tiene la confianza suficiente para dármelo?  
\- Mmm...Yuuri querido...- dijo Chris - te dijo literalmente que te daría un anillo de compromiso?  
\- No...no en ese momento...  
\- Entonces cuándo te lo dijo? - dijo Phichit  
\- No me lo dijo...osea no así...- se defendió Yuuri  
\- ENTONCES??? - preguntaron impacientes Kenjirou y Seung Gil  
\- Cuando lo escuché me emocioné mucho y le dije " Oh por Dios...me estás diciendo que el oro que me quieres dar es un anillo de compromiso?"  
-¿ Y qué pasó entonces? - preguntó curiosa una señora que se encontraba adelante de Phichit que tomaba a su esposo de la mano.

Yuuri la miró indignado, enrojeció, miró a sus amigos y continuó.

\- Bueno...Georgi se quedó sorprendido de mis palabras y me dijo - Ese oro.. claro Yuuri...a eso me refería con darte ese oro!

Phichit creía que la conversación que estaba dando lugar debía pertenecer a algún capítulo de " La dimensión desconocida". Por lo poco que conocía a Georgi y lo mucho que conocía a Yuuri le daba la impresión que su amigo desesperadamente había llevado a su novio a admitir que "ese oro" era un anillo de compromiso.

Yuuri no agradeció la poca emoción de sus amigos. Por supuesto que ese oro se refería a una propuesta de matrimonio...Georgi lo amaba y ya llevaban dos años juntos...¡era obviamente el siguiente paso a seguir!

Yuuri agradeció el pote grande de Pop Corn que evitaba que intercambiara mucha información con los demás. Una parte de su corazón entristecía pensando en que sus amigos no estaban felices por la noticia.

Al final la película no le había parecido tan buena...ni tampoco la compañía...


	4. Capítulo 4: Una visita sorpresa

11:28 AM Whatsapp

Yuuri K: Phichit , ¿Dónde estás? ¡¡¡Te estoy llamando desde hace rato!!!

P+Chit: Ups...estaba tomando un baño...

Yuuri K: Hoy saldré temprano de la práctica...Yakov tiene una cita...

P+Chit: Oh! Eso significa...

Yuuri K: Maratón de películas en mi casa!

P+Chit: Nos vemos a las 5!

  
Pichit tenía que pensar en cómo convencer a Celestino para poder ir donde Yuuri temprano.

A pesar de que la nueva temporada recién iba a comenzar en varios meses, Celestino esperaba de Pichit una entrega total. La cual, por supuesto, la tenía...excepto que ahora tenía un problema muy grande con el que tenía que lidiar.

Su problema era un asiático de 24 años llamado Yuuri Katsuki que se había autoproclamado "prometido" de un ruso egocéntrico y antipático. Luego del relato de la propuesta de matrimonio a Phichit le había quedado claro que Yuuri estaba exagerando todo con Georgi.

Yuuri veía señales donde no las había y Pichit no podía permitir que se engañara con un amor que no existía. Era obvio que el único amor que sentía Georgi era hacia sí mismo. Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era convencer de ello a su mejor amigo.

Qué mejor oportunidad para ello que un maratón de películas en la casa de Yuuri Katsuki!!!

"El rey y el patinador" I y II eran infaltables en esos eventos. Yuuri incluso a veces terminaba cantando con Pichit en algunas escenas. Pichit sabía que si lograba que Yuuri cantara esa noche, podría convencerlo de lo que sea. Y es que se había dado cuenta hacía mucho que Yuuri era terco como mula...excepto cuando se sentía TOTALMENTE RELAJADO. El problema era, claro, que Yuuri casi nunca se relajaba. Esa noche era decisiva para convencer a Yuuri que Georgi no podía estar incluido en su futuro porque su mismo presente era una duda no esclarecida.

Phichit sólo tuvo que decirle a Celestino que se sentía mal...y caerse en el hielo varias veces al momento de dar sus saltos para sonar convincente.

Ya Yuuri le retribuiría las piernas adoloridas y los moretones después...

A las 5 pm se encontraba Phichit tocando la puerta de Yuuri. El pelinegro le abrió rápidamente y le ofreció una bebida. Se pusieron al día y de pronto terminaron riendo y enterándose de las noticias de sus amigos más cercanos.

Poco tiempo después empezó la tanda de películas. Yuuri había dispuesto dos tipos de acompañamientos entre películas. La primera película la verían comiendo papitas fritas. Era lo más práctico de servir y las papitas siempre agradaban a cualquier paladar.  
Como "El rey y el patinador" era una película de culto para Phichit, Yuuri sabía que durante las escenas no podrían hablar. Sólo podrían mirarse a los ojos durante las escenas de canto. Que en realidad eran las que más le gustaban a Yuuri porque Phichit se paraba sobre el sofá para entonar las canciones y les ponía su propia coreografía. El ánimo de Phichit contagiaba así que Yuuri muchas veces terminaba acompañando a su amigo e incluso siguiendo sus pasos con una sonrisa cómplice.

Para la segunda tanda Yuuri había pensado en hacer palomitas de maíz.  
Eso les daba la oportunidad de pararse, ir al baño y conversar mientras esperaban a que las palomitas estuvieran listas.

Yuuri se dispuso a entrar a la cocina seguido por Phichit cuando tocaron la puerta. Yuuri no esperaba visita así que se sorprendió.

-Quién será? - dijo sorprendido mirando a Phichit.

\- Voy a ver quién es... - dijo Phichit - Ahorita te alcanzo...

Yuuri se dirigió entonces hacia la cocina y Phichit se acercó a la puerta lleno de curiosidad. Abrió con decisión y casi se le sale el alma del cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta que frente a él se encontraba un europeo del Este , con un peinado que parecía peluca, llevaba puesto un traje ajustado y lo miraba risueño. Era Giorgi.

Asustado por tamaña aparición dio un grito agudo y aventó la puerta con toda su fuerza. Tal había sido el ruido que Yuuri había salido preocupado por la puerta de la cocina para preguntar:

\- Phichit, qué pasó? Quién era?

El tailandés se negaba a dejar al tal Georgi pasar. Justamente era él quien quería desaparecer de la faz de tierra y terminaba apareciendo frente a sus ojos.

\- No sé... - contestó ruiseño y esquivo.

\- Pero si acabas de gritar y cerrar la puerta...

Demonios Yuuri...todo lo tienes que analizar -pensaba el amigo -   
Ah noooo esa fue la puerta del armario...por eso grité...porque estaba oscuro y...le temo a la oscuridad...

Yuuri no comprendía lo que decía Phichit. Bueno...lo comprendía...pero...A qué diablos se refería?

La puerta fue tocada una vez más, esta vez con más fuerza.

\- Alli voyyyyyyyy- dijo Phichit con un tono dulzón y, mirando a Yuuri, le dice : Anda Yuuri...yo abro ahorita...

\- Phichit..estás bien? - preguntó Yuuri. Por supuesto que no estaba bien. Pero él no lo podía saber con exactitud.

\- Si si...nada más...estoy ...nervioso... porque....debe ser un extraño....y mis padres siempre me dijeron que no les hablara...

\- Bueno Phichit, si te es tan pesado deja y yo abro...

\- NOOOOO- respondió agresivo Phichit- Yuuri te necesito en la cocina, eres el único que sabe hacer las palomitas como nadie...cómo le haces?

\- Las pongo en el microondas Phichit- dijo extrañado- ya vienen preparadas...

\- Ah pues que bien que le apretas el dedo...- anda anda..yo abro..

Yuuri entró a la cocina algo preocupado. Phichit era...bueno era Phichit...pero así de raro sólo lo había visto cuando se habían ido una loca vez a un tal Otaku-fest y él se había ido disfrazado de Sailor Moon...a Yuuri lo había obligado a vestirse de Darien...

Phichit esperó a escuchar a Yuuri cerrar la puerta de la cocina, tomó un suspiro y abrió delicadamente la puerta.

\- Hola Georgi! - dijo Pichit haciéndose el sorprendido. Salió de la casa y dejó entreabierta la entrada.

\- Hola...tú eres Piggy no?- sonaba algo molesto e incómodo

-Phichit- le corrigió con una sonrisa tan falsa como comercial de pasta dental.

\- Bueno...PHICHIT...vengo a ver a Yuuri...

\- No está! - le respondìó de pronto.

\- Si no está qué haces dentro de su casa?

-Diablos\- pensó Phichit... resultaba que parecía investigador de la CIA. Ahora tenía que ser más ágil él - Bueno...es que Yuuri y yo hemos compartido cuarto en Detroit sabes? La confianza que me tiene es MUY grande...tengo un duplicado de su llave...

\- Bueno...he viajado por más de 10 horas para darle una sorpresa..así que por favor déjame pasar...

\- Uy...es que...no sé...

\- Mira...- lo interrumpió- me parece raro que me hayas visto y me hayas tirado la puerta en la cara, ahora estás parado frente a su puerta y me dices que no puedes dejarme pasar a la casa de MI novio... - Georgi sonaba bastante molesto.

\- Ay si...tienes razón..lo siento...qué mal amigo soy! Lo que pasa...- Phichit trataba de encontrar una excusa para que Yuuri no lo viera.- ...mira lo que pasa es que estamos preparando una fiesta de compromiso sorpresa para Yuuri...SIII...una fiesta de compromiso...por eso èl aún no llega...tengo que acomodar un montón de cosas...

\- Oh- dijo algo más animado - qué oportuno que llego yo....seré su regalo sorpresa más grande! - diji bastante soberbio.

\- Por supuesto - dijo Phichit con otra sonrisa de comercial. Qué ruso tan detestable...

\- Perfecto...entonces si quieres te ayudo a decorar - agregó Georgi. Phichit quería tener poderes mágicos para que la cabeza le explote o se desaparezca.

\- Ok...pero primero vamos a la parte de atrás...ahí tengo unas cajas con cosas para la fiesta...tú te ves muy grande y fuerte...creo que me podrás ayudar a cargar...

Phichit sólo quería ganar tiempo. En la parte de atrás no había ninguna caja para fiestas, sólo un depósito donde Yuuri le guardaba a su papá algunas cosas del Onsen. Lo sentía por Georgi pero no le quedaba de otra. Primero tenía que convencer a Yuuri que este ruso era un gran error...

\- Ay mira- dijo abriendo el depósito - son las del fondo

Georgi entró con cuidado, avanzó unos pasos y Pichit cerró la puerta.

\- Ay lo siento se me cerró la puerta - dijo desde afuera- ahí te abro...  
Phichit fingió como si tratara de abrir la puerta y le salió tan bien que pensaba que después de que su carrera como patinador acabara se ocuparía de desarrollar su vena artística.- Ay lo sientoooo! No abre!!! No sé qué pasa! Pero tranquilo Georgi, llamaré a Christoph para que me ayude. Ya no es la primera vez que alguien se quede encerrado en este lugar.

Phichit no podía creer que Georgi le hubiera creído eso. Y se dio cuenta de ello cuando el ruso había dejado de forcejear la puerta y había dejado escapar un "Está bien, te espero..."

Y ahora tenía que pensar en algo pronto. Cómo diablos iba a resolver todo? Nada más quedaba un alma caritativa a quién acudir...


	5. Capítulo 5: Un ruso, varios vodkas

  7:30 pm     

P+Chit: Chris URGENTE...Por qué no contestas el bendito teléfono!!!! Hace rato que te estoy llamando!

CHRIS.GI: Phichit...¿Qué pasa?

P+Chit: Creo que lo rapté...no me salvaré de esta...

CHRIS.GI: ¿De qué hablas?

P+Chit: Lo encerré en el depósito de Yuuri, Chris...YUURI ME VA A MATAR!

CHRIS.GI: ¿Pero de qué me estás hablando,

 Phichit YA DEJA DE LLORAR!

P+Chit:  Me vendrá a atrapar la policía...jamás volveré a patinar!!!!!!

CHRIS.GI: MIRA PHICHIT YA CÁLMATE O TE COLGARÉ 

EL TELÉFONO AHORA MISMO!

P+Chit: Ok!!!  Te lo diré...Acabo de encerrar a Georgi en el depósito de Yuuri...

CHRIS.GI : Phichit...Georgi está en Rusia...

acaso has mezclado pastillas con alcohol?

P+Chit: Nooooo! Georgi está aquí, te lo juro! Vino a darle una sorpresa a Yuuri...y lo encerré!!!!

CHRIS.GI : Calma...llego en 5 minutos...

estoy por la zona regresando con el auto...

Phichit terminó la llamada y suspiró profundamente, sintiendo su frente repleta de un sudor frío que lo ponía más nervioso.

Había encerrado a una persona en un depósito. Una persona que no le había hecho nada más que dedicarle el mínimo de tiempo e interés a su mejor amigo. Phichit se sentía la persona más mala del universo y no se había sentido así desde la última vez que había acelerado el paso para ganarle el puesto a una viejita en la fila de pago en el supermercado.

Seguía dando vueltas cerca de la entrada cuando escuchó el sonido de un auto que se estacionaba. Se acercó a la parte delantera de la casa hecho un manojo de nervios.

Chris trató de calmarlo. Le dijo que entendía sus motivos y que no debía preocuparse. Que todo saldría bien. Lo convenció de que respirara hondo, de que se controlara y de que el plan que habían tenido que diseñar saldría perfecto. 

Phichit entonces entró a la casa de Yuuri y sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado. Yuuri se encontraba en el sillón comiendo palomitas de maíz. Normalmente se hubiera preocupado ante la extraña desaparición de un amigo...pero ése era Phichit y con él todo era posible...no había nada que no se pudiera imaginar.

El tailandés le dio su mejor sonrisa y se alegró de que Yuuri no le hiciera preguntas que él no tendría el valor para contestar.

..................................................................

Chris no se había quedado afuera por nada. Habían decidido distraer a Yuuri y evitar que Georgi lo viera...al menos esa noche, mientras Phichit trataba de convencer al pelinegro que su ruso había sido tan sólo un error.

Chris se acercó cuidadosamente a la puerta del depósito y la abrió haciendo mucho ruido.

Sentado en una esquina, paciente y tranquilo, se hallaba un chico con un pelo abultado y cara muy pálida, que lo miraba curiosamente.

\- Hola Georgi, como tú sabes soy Chris...amigo de Yuuri y Phichit...

\- Hola - dijo algo hastiado

-Phichit me dijo que te encontraría aquí. Él ha tenido que salir porque va a traer a Yuuri a la casa. Lo va a distraer algo más de tiempo. Me pidió que te acompañara y pasáramos un tiempo juntos - tratando de ser amigable, Chris lo miró sensualmente de arriba a abajo, le sonrió y le dijo - y la verdad...la idea de pasar tiempo juntos no me parece mala para nada...

\- Bueno, sólo quiero dejar mi maleta y descansar si te soy sincero...necesito dormir por lo menos mis 9 horas completas para seguir manteniéndome hermoso...

-Ay pero si los dioses casi griegos como tú no necesitan de largas horas de sueño para mantenerse tan bien - exageró Chris...quien prontamente recordó por qué Georgi le parecía tan insoportable.

\- Igual quiero darme un baño y dejar mi maleta.

\- Ok...vamos...- dijo Chris.

Se acercaron a la puerta de la casa y Chris se puso a pensar en lo que haría para evitar que Georgi pudiera entrar a la casa de su amigo.  
Cuando llegaron a la puerta Chris empezó a buscar desesperadamente las llaves de la casa.

\- Ay noooo - dijo con un tono exageradamente dramático - me olvidé decirle a Phichit que me dejara las llaves!!!!!  
\- Genial- exclamó irónico Giorgi - ahora sí que podré descansar...  
\- Pero no te preocupes Giorgi...- dijo astutamente Chris - si tanto deseas asearte podemos ir a mi casa, te das un baño, te pones cómodo y regresamos para que veas a Yuuri...

Al ruso no le quedó de otra que aceptar. Lo llevó a su casa lo más lento que podía y cuando llegaron le brindó toallas para que pudiera darse un baño. Media hora después un vapor caluroso salía del baño y Georgi sonreía...se veía tan normal que hasta parecía agradable.

Chris lo esperaba con un vaso de Vodka en la mano y una sonrisa coqueta.

-Bueno Georgi...ya que estamos aquí esperando...creo que podríamos empezar a sentirnos cómodos y entrar en confianza...

\- Espero que Yuuri llegue pronto - dijo tomando el vaso algo preocupado por las insinuaciones de Chris.

\- Ya tendrás la oportunidad de verlo muy pronto - agregó el suizo.

Si algo había que admirar de Chris era su  gran habilidad social. Poco tiempo después de empezar a conversar Georgi empezó a entrar en confianza y a intercambiar brindis con el amigo de Yuuri. Incluso el ruso se había atrevido a intercambiar experiencias graciosas en la pista de patinaje, sonriéndole coquetamente y tratándolo de rodear con sus brazos de una forma demasiado cariñosa.

Chris observaba cómo el ruso llenaba su vaso varias veces y no parecía alterarse por nada.

"¡Ruso tenía que ser!" - pensaba.

Se necesitaron vasos inacabables de Vodka y de Whisky para empezar a ver cambios en el comportamiento de Georgi. Para cuando empezó a balbucear Chris llamó a Pitchit algo preocupado.

-Phichit...voy a dejártelo y llego en 15 minutos...-le dijo Chris por teléfono escondido en la cocina aprovechando que Georgi había querido ir al baño.

-Noooooo-le dijo casi susurrando - recién va a terminar la película y aún no tengo tiempo de hablar con Yuuri!

-Pitchit...este ruso es de armas tomar!- le contó el suizo - Ahora que entró en confianza ha empezado a coquetear conmigo...

-¡QUÉ! - dijo indignado Phichit - Este ruso...y encima quería casarse con su casto y puro amigo Yuuri- ...no Chris...no sé cómo le haces pero no te lo traes!

\- No respondo entonces! - dijo Chris con una voz coqueta.

Phichit colgó el teléfono. No había estado ni 4 horas en Japón y de pronto Giorgi ya estaba conquistando un suizo...claro, Phichit sabía que Chris no era un suizo cualquiera. Chris se interesaba por todo lo que se movía así que no era tan sorprendente el que su querido y guapo amigo quisiera hacer de las suyas.

Chris dio un suspiro después de haber colgado el teléfono. En su casa, sin quererlo, se encontraba un muy atlético ruso con aires de grandeza y algo borracho dispuesto a coquetear con él. Pero cada vez que lo miraba desde la cocina mientras Georgi le hablaba en ruso al televisor  pensaba que estaba a punto de traicionar a su amigo Yuuri.

\- Oyeeee - dijo Georgi con la voz alta y balbuceando - crrreo que tu y yo podríammmos sentarnos y acccurruccarnos...ven aquí y volverás a entrar en calorrrr...hic!

\- No...no te preocupes guapo - dijo Chris sonriendo pero lo suficientemente alejado para no comprometer su lealtad con su amigo.

\- Te he dichoo que vengggassss...- dijo Georgi exaltado y tratándose de levantar. El suizo veía que Georgi podía dejar de ser tan amable como lucía para ordenar a los demás.

\- Georgi creo que Phichit quiere que lo encontremos en un club....Ahi estará con Yuuri...

\- Yuuuuuuriiii- suspiró el ruso - qué chico tannnn buenooooo - siguió - es todo un novio ejemplarrrrr...

\- Si, claro...- respondió Chris. Al parecer Georgi no parecía tan malo después de todo...

\- Pero eso NO PUEDE SER NORRRRMAL - gritó el ruso casi molesto- NO PUEDE HABER ALGGUIEN TAN BUENO SOBRRRE LA TIERRRRA - diciendo esto empezó a quejarse - es tan fácil que él confíe en miiii...tan fácil que diggga que si a todo...es tan fácil de engañarrr...

-Engañar? - repitió Chris y observó al hombre que tenía frente a él. Acaso estaba confesando Georgi algo por culpa del licor?

\- Shhhhhhhhhhhh!!! - dijo Georgi poniendo un dedo sobre la boca de Chris - te voy a decir algo...jijijijjiji - ahora empezaba a reirse solo.

\- Cuéntame guapo... -  sonrió Chris -

\- Yuuri no sabe nada de lo que hago después de mis prrrácticas...pero hago muuuuchas cosas...

\- Esto suena interesante...- agregó el suizo.

\- El muuundo es muy grrrande - dijo Georgi - es muy granddde para decirrrle que no...

\- A qué te refieres?

\- Yuurri es un chico bueno y es perrrfecto para tener algo serrrio con él: yo sé que no me va a engañarrr, sé que no me va a dejar de crrreer, sé que no va a dudarrr de mi y sé que me cuidarrrá y pensarrrá devotamente en mi...pero no puede ser lo únicooo que cubrra mi vida...Hay chicas y chicos tan guapos por ahí...Chicos guapos que me adooorran, que quierren ser como yo, chicas deseosas por salir conmigo...Y NO LOS CULPO!!! - dijo Georgi riendo escandalosamente - jamás me los tomaría en serio...pero son los que hacen interesante mi vida...con Yuuri puedo sentirme acompañado en casa...con los fans y demás puedo entretenerme afuera...

\- Pero no sientes que estás jugando con Yuuri? - preguntó Chris, esta vez serio e incapaz de mostrar una sonrisa. Ese tipo era un sinvergüenza!!!

\- No puedo estar jugando con Yuurri si lo hago mi esposo - añadió  casi serio - mi vida de casado es una cosa...mi vida públicaa otra...

\- Pero si Yuuri te es fiel...no crees que deberías corresponderle con  la misma fidelidad? - agregó Chris con una mirada molesta.

\- Jajajajaja...Siempre le serrré fiel en casa...sólo tendré ojos para él...- respondió el ruso - además el matrimonio no lo busqué yo...

\- A qué te refieres? No fuiste tú quien le ofreció un anillo de compromiso?

\- Noooooo...no fue así - explicó Georgi sonriendo - Mira...un día le querría regalar a Yuuuuri mi primera medalla de oro...la prrimera de todas porque es mi gran tesorrro...así que le dije que quería darle un oro...pero él se emocionó diciendo que el orrro que le quería dar erra un anillo de compromiso...

\- Y por qué no lo desmentiste? - preguntó Chris furioso. Le estaba costando trabajo mantenerse neutral. Deseaba tirarle un puñete a ese ruso borracho.

\- Buenoooo...aprroveché el momento - explicó Georgi sonriendo - Yuurri será un buen esposo...me merrece...y serrá fácil estar casado con él...

\- Te merece? - Chris tuvo que empezar a contar ovejas en su cabeza para calmar las ganas de llenarlo de golpes. Quién se creía ese ruso?

\- Jajajaja sip...hic! - agregó Georgi - Se ha esforrzado mucho por mantenerrme feliz, me escucha y comprrende...se ha ganado el puesto que tiene en mi vida...serrá un buen esposo trofeo...peroooo...mientras tanto...

Georgi se levantó y rodeó por la cintura a Chris.  
El suizo sabía que necesitaría tomar medidas drásticas para evitar que el ruso se le acercara más.

Lo convenció para  tomar algunas copas más, separándose de él y poniéndose a una distancia segura. Pasó una hora más hasta que se quedó dormido en el sofá.

Chris no soportaba a Georgi porque era presumido y egoísta...El afán de Phichit por separar a Yuuri y Giorgi era apoyado de cierta forma por él pero ahora que había escuchado esas palabras de Giorgi se sentía indignado. Cómo era posible que alguien tan aprovechador pudiera sacar ventaja del amor de su tan tímido y adorable amigo japonés?

No dejaría que un tipo como él rompiera el corazón de Yuuri...Trabajaría incansablemente con Phichit para impedirlo..


	6. Capítulo 6: 3 Personas bajo un mismo sol

Whatsapp 00:45 pm

CHRIS.GI: Phichit, no sé cómo pero este ruso NO se quedará con Yuuri... T - T

P+Chit: Qué pasó?

CHRIS.GI: No sólo me coqueteó descaradamente, se emborrachó y admitió que lo del anillo de compromiso había sido una malinterpretación de Yuuri...sino que el tipo además se jactó de tener aventuras con sus fans por todos lados!

P+Chit: QUEEEEE!!!!!

CHRIS.GI: Ese idiota egocéntrico no se quedará con mi pobre e inocente Yuuri de los Alpes nipones...

P+Chit: Bueno...!Ahora con más razón quiero ver a ese ruso

regresar a su casa con el rabo entre las piernas!

CHRIS.GI: Pudiste convencer a Yuuri?

P+Chit: No...Ya conoces a Yuuri...más terco que una mula...

ahora con el tema de estar comprometido está aún más obstinado...

CHRIS.GI: Tengo una idea...y creo que puede resultar...pero se hace tarde y mañana te tengo que llevar a Georgi a la casa de Yuuri...

P+Chit: ESTÁS LOCO?

CHRIS.GI: Mañana despertará y créeme..no recordará nada...pero igual sabrá que ha venido a Japón para ver a su novio. Llego por allí a las 10 AM...

P+Chit: Ni modo...tendré que aguantarlo

por un par de días...nos vemos!

Phichit sabía que desde el principio Chris no lo apoyaba mucho en el tema de separar a Yuuri de Georgi porque pensaba que era decisión de Yuuri el estar con él o no. Pero ahora parecía haber cambiado de opinión. Georgi no sólo era un egoísta presumido y desatento, sino que además había resultado ser un Playboy de lo peor. No dejaría que ese ruso siguiera usando a su pobre amigo.

Phichit se había quedado hasta tarde mirando películas con Yuuri y había decidido pasar la noche en su casa.  
Después de la conversación con Chris no había podido dormir bien pensando en cómo borrarlo al indeseable del mapa.  
A mitad de la madrugada recién había podido caer en los brazos de Morfeo. En sus sueños corría a través de un corredor inacabable y lleno de puertas buscando a Yuuri pero cuando abría una puerta se encontraba con Georgi. Él gritaba horrorizado hasta que encontraba otra puerta y a otro Georgi detrás de ella...

A la mañana siguiente Phichit agradecía al sol por colarse por la ventana para darle fin a sus terribles pesadillas. Le dolía la cabeza por la mala noche y recordaba que hoy vería en 3D al hombre que su amigo tomaba erróneamente por el más lindo del universo.

Cuando se acercó a la cocina olía a café. No era normal que Yuuri estuviese despierto a las 7:30 am cuando tenía un día libre pero bueno...Yuuri no era como la mayoría de la gente así que ya nada le sorprendía.

-Buenos días, Phichit - le dijo Yuuri esbozando una sonrisa.

\- Buenos días - le dijo el tailandés algo cansado y molesto.

\- Al parecer dejaste tu ánimo en la cama - le respondió el japonés con una pequeña sonrisa al verlo molesto.

\- Y al parecer el sol y la alegría te mordieron hoy... - Phichit no tenía más que cansancio y molestia en su corazón. Por qué diablos estaba Yuuri tan feliz? Estaba con un ruso detestable, egocéntrico y aprovechador, había dormido pocas horas y, según se había ññbbdubiera terminado iniciando la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Sólo pensaba en las pocas horas que faltaban para que Giorgi apareciera.

\- Bueno Yuuri - dijo Phichit- no sé si  un día interesante...

Durante el desayuno Yuuri sonreía todo el tiempo, le hacía bromas a su amigo y comía como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía...se había dado el lujo de preparar tocino, huevo y tomar café con un poco de azúcar...esas eran las ventajas de haber ganado una medalla de plata en el Grand Prix y una de bronce en los mundiales, habiendo terminado por fin la temporada más fuerte*.

................................

\- Me duele la cabeza! - exclamó un ruso con los ojos entrecerrados y tambaleando.

\- Buenos días, Georgi! - dijo Chris muy inocente y sonriente.

\- Cuánto tomé anoche? - preguntó sobando su cabeza- No recuerdo nada...excepto que nunca llegué a v  
er a Yuuri..

\- Bueno...al final no llegamos a ir a su casa, eso es cierto...- respondió Chris.

\- Si...y quisiera saber por qué...- Georgi parecía molesto- me dijiste que regresaríamos después y al final ese después nunca llegó...

\- Pues ese "después" hubiera llegado si Ud. Señor no hubiera tomado tanto...- respondió Chris con una sonrisa que pretendía esconder su impaciencia.

\- Si no me hubieras obligado a tomar nunca me hubiera despertado con esta resaca...- agregó Georgi. A Chris le parecía injusto que el ruso le echara la culpa por haber tomado. Otra razón más para odiarlo y separarlo de su amigo japonés.

\- Georgi, vamos! No me vas a decir que te obligué a beber, más bien te hice un favor al dejarte aquí...imagínate si hubieras ido donde Yuuri borracho...esa no hubiera sido una sorpresa agradable...y ahora que están comprometidos y TAN enamorados uno del otro...- suspiró Chris mirándolo de reojo. El ruso se puso rojo y volteó a mirar a otro lado.

\- Supongo que hoy si podremos ir donde Yuuri, no?

\- Por supuesto! - sonrió Chris - salimos de casa a las 9:40 am así que desayuna tranquilo y ponte cómodo.

...................................................................

Un silbido interrumpió el silencio de la casa y segundos después las pisadas alocadas de un perro se hacían cada vez más notorias mientras se acercaba a su dueño.

Éste se había dispuesto a amarrarse el largo cabello plateado con una liga de pelo. Se volteó a mirar el rostro, más por impulso que por vanidad y bajó la mirada hacia su amigo canino.

\- Makkachin, hoy vamos a sorprender a Yuri con un cupcake.- su enorme caniche marrón tan acolchado como oso de peluche le contestó con un ladrido.

Subieron en silencio por las escaleras mientras el perro movía la cola.

\- Después de saludarlo nos vamos a pasear un rato, está bien? - volvió a hablar el peliplateado.

No esperó a tocar la puerta, pese a todos los carteles de "peligro" y "no pasar" que decoraban la entrada al dormitorio. Con una gran sonrisa en forma de corazón se acercó lentamente a la cama y, sin más, se arrojó encima de la persona que la ocupaba.

- S DNEM ​​ROZHDENIYA, Yuri!!!!\- dijo soltando una carcajada. El desear un feliz cumpleaños en la cama no sonaba una mala idea para él.

\- VICTOR!!!!! - exclamó furioso un rubio joven con ojos verde esmeralda- PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA! NO VES QUE ESTOY DURMIENDO?, LÁRGATE DE MI CUARTO DE UNA VEZ!

\- Ay!...Ya empezaste con tu manera extraña de decir "gracias"!- contestó el mayor- No tienes nada que agradecer, mi pequeño hermanito - lo cogió de ambas mejillas hasta que éstas se pusieron rojas.

-DÉJAME DORMIR!!!- le contestó furibundo.

\- Pero mira que ya salió el sol! Es un día espectacular, las aves cantan, el cielo nos brinda un azul brillante...

\- Y tú vienes sólo a malograrme mi cumpleaños...¿Acaso no puedes por un estúpido momento dejar de sonreir? ¡Pareces el hermano perdido de Dora la Exploradora!

Muy poco le importó a Victor el mal humor del menor y colocó una vela en el cupcake que sostenía en la mano. Yuri cruzó los brazos en señal de molestia y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

A pesar de las apariencias Victor sabía que su hermano adoraba esta clase de sorpresas. La manera de expresar su felicidad era contraria a toda norma social preestablecida en el mundo pero ya desde niño Yuri parecía un niño viejo, deseoso por disgustarse con la humanidad.

Luego del canto cumpleañero el peliplateado lo abrazó y le dijo que se iría a pasear con Makkachin.

\- Cuando regrese quiero desayunar contigo- le dijo el mayor - sólo se cumple 16 una vez en la vida...

Se levantó y, acompañado por el can, Victor salió a dar una vuelta. Ciertamente el día se veía prometedor. ¿Qué sorpresas le depararía el sol?


End file.
